The new variety of Rosa hybrida Spray rose plant of the present invention was created by artificial pollination wherein two rose parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e. the seed parent) of the new variety was an unnamed rose seedling. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety also was another unnamed rose seedling. Neither parent plant was patented in the United States. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Unnamed Rose Seedlingxc3x97Unnamed Rose Seedling. 
The seeds resulting from this cross pollination were sown and 245 small plantlets were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found through careful study that the new Spray rose variety of the present invention can be characterized by the following combination of characteristics:
(a) from a physical point of view forms medium green mature wood, assumes an upright to bushy growth habit, and forms attractive long-lasting clusters of bicolored orange and pinkish-white double flowers, and
(b) from the biological point of view it forms vigorous vegetation, produces flowers in abundance, exhibits the ability readily to be forced, and is resistant to diseases when grown under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the greenhouse for the commercial production of attractive clusters of long-lasting cut flowers.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from other spray rose varieties in view of the combination of characteristics described herein. For instance, the well-known xe2x80x98Internikixe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,114 spray rose variety forms blossoms of a uniform red coloration unlike the bicolored blossoms of the new variety of the present invention, forms leaflets having a sharper apex, and forms thorns of a paler purple coloration. The stems of the new variety are long and straight and commonly bear approximately 5 to 21 blossoms per cluster. The vase life of the distinctive orange and pinkish-white bicolored flowers is long.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation and can be readily reproduced by conventional routes, such as budding (i.e., eye grafting). This asexual reproduction as performed in the South of France has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics of the new variety is strictly transmissible from one generation to another and is firmly fixed.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Delsporgxe2x80x99 variety.